Following the Potions Master
by prittee1
Summary: A Potions accident earns Hermione a weeks detention with the most hated teacher in the school, and she is not happy. She sets about getting her revenge...Will end up being SSHG. Rating for later chapters, still to come.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Granger." His voice is liquid ice, trickling down her spine. Hermione shuddered.

"Yes Professor?" She said. Her hand was frozen in mid-air, above Neville's cauldron. She contemplated moving it slowly away, but decided that staying still was the less dangerous option. She felt like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"What, may I ask, do you think you are doing?"

She paused to think, for a moment.

"Well you see sir," she started, "I wasn't quite sure if the fumes my potion was emitting were the right temperature, so I thought I'd compare them with someone else's."

"Do you mean to say," Snape said, "That _you_, Griffindor's resident know-it-all, were unsure of your potions brewing skills, so you decided to check you work against that of _Mr Longbottom_, Griffindor's resident bumbling idiot?"

Hermione hesitated a second before nodding.

"Yes Sir."

Snape cocked an eyebrow at her, turned, and stalked to the front of the room, robes billowing in his wake.

"Griffindors," he said, and everyone in the class looked up, "note that 20 points will be taken from your house for Miss Grangers cheek, 30 points for lying, and 50 points for, once again, helping Mr Longbottom with his work."

There was a collective groan amongst the Griffindors, and a ripple of laughter passed through the Slytherins. Hermione stared at Snape, who was now sitting at his desk marking, with her mouth hanging open.

"Sir?" She said, meaning to protest against such a huge punishment for such a small evil. Snape looked up, his lip curling at the sight of her raised hand.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger, I almost forgot. You will serve detention with me, starting on Saturday, every evening from 8 o'clock, for a week.

Hermione dropped her hand and it fell, with a dull thud, on the bench top.

She opened her mouth to argue, but Harry kicked he inder the table. She looked at him, and he shook his head.

"Was there something else, Miss Granger?" Snape said, sneering at her.

"Uh…" She said, faltering. Then, with a quick glance at Harry, she lifted her chin and said, in a steady voice, "8 o'clock tomorrow, Sir?"

He inclined his head in reply.

"It's a date." She said.

He stared at her, black eyes locking with brown. She shivered, willing herself not to look away. Snape ignored the Slytherins snickering, and said, in a voice that betrayed nothing, "Yes, it is." Before going back to his marking.

Hermione mentally congratulated herself for not losing anymore points, then bent her head over her work and concentrated on going unnoticed for the rest of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner that night, Hermione was in Full rant mode.

"How dare he?" She said, "Who does he think he is? 100 points! It's unbelievable! It's _unacceptable_!"

"Yeah," said Harry, sadly, "but what are you going to do about?"

"I'm going to… I'm going to… I don't know! There's no reasoning with a man like that!"

She glanced at Snape, who was scowling around at the student population, before continuing her speech.

"100 points! I've _never_ lost that many points! Especially not for such a stupid thing! And _especially _not all in one go, in one class! I don't think _anybodies_ lost that many points in one class! It must be a record!"

"No, no," said Ron, spraying food everywhere, "Fred holds that. 325 points for asking the Greasy Git about his love life. And George is just behind him on 310 for asking him what hair products he used, and whether he knew a good plastic surgeon or tanning salon."

Hermione chuckle at the thought as she wiped mashed potato from her brow. She allowed herself a moment to imagine Snape's expressions before continuing her rant.

"Anyway, he can't get away with this. It's not fair! I've let him walk all over me for years, and I'm sick of it!"

"Like I said, Hermione," said, Harry, wincing at her raised voice, "what are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I don't know… Something… That will really get under his skin… That will make him think twice before being so harsh on me…"

She sat back in her chair and stared blankly at a bowl of carrots, chewing her lip absently.

"Something that gets under his skin…" She said again.

Suddenly, she got up, making Harry and Ron jump.

"I'm going to the library." She announced, "I need to think."

"Think?" Said Harry, "About what?"

"Snape." She said, with a smile.

"Ok," Harry said, hesitantly, "just don't spend too much time on it. You know how you obsess."

"Uh-huh!" She said, over her shoulder, as she walked away.

Harry turned to Ron, who stared back, raised his eyebrows, and said,

"That girl needs a hobby."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat on the floor in a secluded section of the library, arms folded over her chest, and let the silence consume her. She breathed deeply, the scent of thousand-year-old books filling her nostrils, and calming her. She was in a state of complete relaxation.

_Snape_, she thought, _Snape… It takes_ a lot _to get under_ his _skin… He's always so cool, calm and collected… But there must be something… What_ really _annoys him? He hates being wrong, especially when it's me that points out his mistakes. He hates cheek, especially from me. Probably because I'm the only person who can think of anything smart to say. He hates how I always raise my hand. He hates how I talk back. He hates how my potions always seem to turn out perfect. He hates how I help Neville. He hates how I keep my cool when he tries to provoke me. He hates… Snape hates… Oh… My… God…_

"Snape hates _me_!" She yelled triumphantly, before looking around to make sure she hadn't attracted the attention of Madam Pince. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she sat back against the shelf.

"Snape hates me…" She said again, "So… So… So what?"

She slapped her palm against the ground in frustration. She couldn't think anymore. She needed a change of scenery.

AN- Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm still in the process of writing the next one, but I'm pretty sure it will be longer than the first three. Drop me a line if you want me to tell you when I've written the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at breakfast, Harry and Ron watched as Hermione walked towards them, looking unbelievably happy. They stared at each other, eyebrows raised.

Hermione deposited herself between the two boys, reaching for a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Um, Hermione?" Said Harry, watching her carefully, "You know you've got detention this evening, right? With Snape?"

Ron, being a smart boy, waited until he'd deposited a large amount of eggs in his muth before speaking,

"Yeah 'Mione, what's the deal? Shouldn't you be… Wallowing in your sorrow?" He grinned at his use of words and Hermione grimaced at the sight of semi-digested food in his mouth.

"Close your mouth, Ronald." She said, "I know I have detention, Harry! But like you said, it's not till this evening. Why should I let it ruin my day?"

Harry stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah, ok," he said, "whatever you say."

There was a pause while Hermione downed her juice.

"So. What have you boys got planned today?"

This time, Ron swallowed before answering,

"Quidditch!" He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes, "We're going tp make up some new plays, then practice them. It should take all day, and in the evening, we can go over them, and make improvements."

The boys grinned at her and she smiled obligingly.

"That sounds… Great." She said.

She glanced up at the head table as she re-filled her goblet. There was one empty seat.

"Where's Professor Snape?" She asked no one in particular.

"Been and gone." Said Ron, ripping into a piece of bacon and chewing ferociously.

"Right." Said Hermione, and she grabbed a piece of toast, got up and left.

She strolled down the stairs to the dungeons, and made her way to the Potions Classroom.

She went in and perched herself on her desk, munching on her toast, looking around her.

There were three doors in the room. One, which she'd entered through, behind her, another on her right that she knew led to Snape's private lab and stores, and a third on her left, that she assumed led to his private rooms.

She waited over an hour, occupying herself by reading a copy of 'Advanced Potions Making' that someone had left on a chair, before a huge explosion was heard through one of the doors. It was followed by Snape cursing and what sounded like him throwing things around.

The door on her right was blasted and Snape came out, covered in brown goo, muttering under his breath. He walked straight through the classroom, and through the door on her left without so much as a glance in her direction. She stifled a laugh at the sight of him covered in potion, and looking very, very disheveled.

Ten minutes later he emerged, and stood in the doorway staring at her. He7d barely managed to conceal his surprise. She continued reading, as if he wasn't there.

"Miss Granger?" He said after a long pause.

"Sir." She said, nodding her head at him, then going back to her book.

"Did I miss something, Miss Granger?" He said with a sneer, "I don't recall giving you permission to use my classroom."

"Oh I'm so sorry sir," She gushed, as if she'd only just realized who he was, "but it's the weekend and this is the only place I can read without being interrupted. Can't I stay?"

Snape glared at her, and pointed at the door.

"Leave." He said, and she did. He was a little surprised at her lack of opposition, but he chose to ignore it, and went back into his lab.

Outside the Potions Classroom, in the corridor, Hermione had sunk down onto the floor, her back resting against the wall, and resumed her reading. About half way through the book, she pulled a lolly out of her pocket, read the packet, grinned, and popped it in her mouth.

It wasn't until just before lunch that Snape emerged from the classroom, and nearly tripped over Hermione. He looked down at her through narrowed eyes.

"Miss Granger, I should have known." He said, "Tell me, exactly when were you appointed to be the bane of my existence?"

She looked up and him and colored, just a little bit.

"Almost seven years ago, sir, when I first met you." She smiled and her cheeks went a deeper shade of red.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "please remove yourself from my corridor."

"Your corridor? I was under the impression that it was for everyone's use. Sir."

"Well then you were _wrong _weren't you?"

"So you _own _this corridor, do you?" He inclined his head slightly in reply, "Since when?"

"Since now, Miss granger. Now please, leave."

She sighed and got up.

"I'm leaving because I'm hungry, and I want to get some lunch, not because I believe that you own this corridor, and I'm not allowed in it." She announced.

"Fine. Just leave. You're getting on my nerves."

She blushed again, at this, and said in a quiet voice,

"Yes sire. I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize how much you hated me."

Before he could answer she was off, running down the hall.

_No doubt crying_, he thought, _stupid girl._

Hermione, meanwhile, had reached the top of the stairs leading to the dungeons and stopped. She popped the Blushing Bon-Bon out of her mouth, rapped it back up in its packet, and put it in her pocket for later use. She made a mental note to write a letter of thanks to Fred and George later.

AN: Woohoo! A longer chapter! Thanks heaps to all the people her are following the progress of my story. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and I welcome any ideas you have for improvement! Keep them coming!

Hahaha. Blushing Bon-Bon… I feel like JK Rowling…

Oh, and I almost forgot. I wont be able to update for about a week (a little less if I'm lucky) because my mums banned me from using the internet… :S… Sorry 'bout that!

But I'll continue writing during that time and I might have a couple of chapters to put up, next time! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

At dinner that night, Hermione ate her food as quickly as possible, all the while glancing at the head table. Harry and Ron watched her, wide-eyed. She was always such a delicate. They were speechless, (though Ron still managed to shove large amounts of food into his mouth while being so) which was fine by her. There was no time for idle chit-chat. She had a plan to be getting on with.

She'd barely spent ten minutes at the table before jumping up, and starting to walk away.

"Hermione!" Harry called out to her, making her stop. His yell had attracted the attention of many of the students. Hermione smiled to herself, _Right ion time, _she thought. She turned around.

"Yes?" She said.

"Where are you going?"

"Detention."

"Detention?" He repeated, looking at his watch, "It's not even seven yet!"

"I know that!" She said, "But I… I just have to go."

"That doesn't make sense, Hermione. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand, Harry!" She said in a desperate voice.

"I'm one of your best friends! If you can't tell me, who can you?"

"No one!" She cried, "Just leave me alone, Harry!"

By this time, everyone in the Great Hall was tuned into the conversation, even the teachers.

"If it's upsetting you this much, Hermione, you need to talk about it."

"No! You'd hate me if I told you! You'd never talk to me again! But I can't help it Harry! I'm so sorry! I can't help it!" She began sobbing.

"What is it Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry said quietly, taking a step towards her.

"Oh Harry!" She wailed, "I'm in love with Professor Snape!"

Hermione ran from the room, her hands clasped over her face.

The Great Hall was completely silent, except for the sound of a certain Potions Master, choking on his Pumpkin Juice.

Hermione ran all the way to the dungeons, laughing hysterically.

AN: I think I should stop writing chapters with meals in them, cause I can't seem to stop myself from making jokes about Ron's table manners! Does any one else think that I'm over doing it a tad? Haha.

Ooo… I just had a thought. Don't worry, Hermione is going to explain her plan to Harry soon. She's not mean enough to leave him thinking she's that upset…New chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Snape stood outside his classroom and checked his pocket watch again. 8:30. He took a deep breath, reached out towards the door knob, hesitated, and pulled back again. He cursed quietly.

He'd spent the last hour and a half walking around the lake, handing out detentions (with Filch. He wasn't making that mistake again.) to any student who so much as smiled at him. He'd been trying to figure out his plan of action, and he still didn't know what to do. This wasn't something he had to deal with every day. His appearance, personality and reputation made sure of that.

Again, he reached for the door knob and hesitated. He stared at the door, frowning, and trying to sum up his courage.

He moved to grab the handle, but suddenly, it was gone, and he found himself holding the front of a very surprised looking Hermione's robes.

He let go quickly and cleared his throat. She stared at him, wide-eyed, lips slightly parted.

"Sir!" She said, after an excruciatingly embarrassing silence, "I didn't think you were coming. I thought you'd forgotten. I was coming to look for you."

Hermione mentally scolded herself for not taking a Blushing Bon-Bon before she left the classroom, but realised she didn't actually need one.

"Yes, well," Snape said, releasing her, "I'm here now. Get inside."

She turned suddenly. Her hair flicked up around her, and brushed past Snape's face. He spluttered and rubbed his nose furiously.

"Really," He said, frowning at her back as she entered the classroom, "You're hair is out of control."

He swept past her and stood behind his desk. She looked for a moment, then smiled,

"I'll change it, for you Sir, if you really want."

He frowned at her.

"Cauldrons." He said, flicking his wand at the far corner of the class, where a dozen huge cast iron cauldrons, a bucket of soapy water and, _Ugh_, thought Hermione, _a toothbrush_, had appeared.

She looked back at Snape, who'd sat down behind his desk and began marking.

"You're kidding!" She cried.

"Am I, Miss Granger?" He said, raising an eye brow at her. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You're not." She said, pouting. He smirked.

"I expect to be able to see myself reflected _perfectly _in them by the time you are finished." And with that, he bent his head back over his desk.

Hermione bit her lip, fighting back the urge to point out that she could scrub the cauldrons for days, and he still wouldn't be able to see his reflection in them.

She huffed loudly and got to work.

AN: At last! Another chapter! And the next one will be up soon! Actually, it might be up tomorrow because tomorrow I'm wagging school (Shhhh… Don't tell anyone!) and me and my mates are all going to have a picnic (hahaha) so I might right the next one then. Are you guys excited?

Sorry this one was so uneventful. And short. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later, Hermione sighed and sat back on her heels. She was bored. She glanced thoughtfully at Snape. His quill was scratching furiously across a piece of parchment and his brow was furrowed in concentration. Hermione sighed again.

"Sir?" She said, standing up and walking towards his desk. He didn't even look up.

"Uh, sir?" She said again, standing in front of his desk now. And again, he didn't react. She wasn't even sure he'd heard her.

She waved a hand in front of his face and he stopped writing.

"Sir?" She said quietly. He threw down his quill and glared at her.

"_What,_ Miss Granger?" He snarled.

"Erm, well you see sir, I was just wondering if there was anything… more _productive_ that I could do for you?" She said, suggestively. Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"Like what, Miss Granger?" He said.

She hesitated. She'd thought she'd made it pretty obvious.

"Oh, I don't know," she said flippantly, "Is there anything you _need _professor?"

"Need, Miss Granger? No."

She was beginning to think he was being difficult on purpose.

"What about something you _want_?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and she batted her eyelashes.

Suddenly, he stood up. Hermione jumped back a step in surprise. Snape strode around his desk and she scooted back even further.

He started to walk towards her, a predator stalking its prey. She backed up against a wall.

"And what exactly is it," he said, "that _you_ want, Miss Granger?" he stopped right in front of her and stared at her as she glanced around, looking for a way to escape.

"Well?" He said, and she jumped.

"Oh! I… um… I mean… Cauldrons!" She squealed, darting towards them, grabbing the toothbrush and starting to scrub.

"I thought as much." Said Snape. He smirked at her, swept back over to his desk and resumed his marking.

She waited another hour before, once again, sitting back on her heels and sweeping the hair out of her eyes.

She cleared her throat loudly. Twice. The path of quill across paper paused momentarily.

"Water, Miss Granger?" Snape said.

"No thanks!" She called back, cheerfully. She sat for awhile, staring around her in a way that reminded Snape of a child in a toy shop.

"Miss Granger?" He said.

"Yes?" She answered, whipping her head back around to look at him.

"Are you quite alright?" In a voice that had 'I really don't want to know' written all over it.

She smiled sweetly at him, "I'm, fine. But thankyou, Severus, I never knew you cared."

He scowled back at her, "I assure you, Miss Granger, I don't. and if I ever hear you address me by my given name again, you will receive an additional weeks worth of detention."

Her face lit up at this.

"Well in that case-" She started, but he held up his hand and she stopped speaking instantly. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he said, "That's enough, Miss Granger. You're dismissed."

She looked momentarily crestfallen as she stood and turned to the door. She opened it and stepped out.

"Same time tomorrow, right Snappers?" She said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

Snape almost fell off his chair.

AN: Ahahahaha! Does victory dance. I've finished another chapter? What did you all thing? Oh, and bobdafrogg, what did you think of my use of the nick-name you so kindly supplied me with?


	8. Chapter 8

It was 11:30 by the time Hermione reached the common room. It was silent save the sound of Ron and Harry talking quietly in front of the fire. They both stopped speaking to look at her as she dropped down on the couch nearest the fire, leaning forward to warm her hands.

The boys stared at her for a moment before Harry opened his mouth to speak, "How was it?" he said quietly.

"Not bad." she said, smiling.

"What did he have you do?" Ron almost spat at her. She was shocked by his tone of voice.

"I cleaned his cauldrons." she said, hesitantly.

"Cauldrons?" Ron said, with a sneer, "Is that a metaphor or something?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, staring at him suspiciously, "A metaphor for what?"

Ron scowled at her, "How about sucking his-"

"Ron." Harry warned, and Ron threw him a dirty look.

Hermione looked from one boy to another, completely bewildered.

"What are you…" she said, before a look of understanding crossed her face. She threw her head back and started to laugh.

Ron and Harry stared at her in surprise.

"What's so funny?" said Ron.

"I completely forgot what happened at dinner!" she said, giggling, "I'm so sorry boys!"

Harry's face contorted. He seemed to be having an internal argument with himself.

"Well, it's not your fault is it? You said you can't help it… Can you?" Ron was spluttering in the background as Harry said this, but he stopped when Hermione began to speak,

"No, no, no," she said, "I'm not in love with him!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but… How could you believe that? Have you not _seen_ the man?" She smiled at the looks on their faces, "You remember what I said, don't you? I said I'd get him back."

A look of understanding dawned on Harry's face, while Ron still looked baffled. She rolled her eyes and began to explain her master plan…

By the time she finished speaking, Ron was on the floor laughing, and Harry was clutching his sides and gasping for breath.

"Oh man…" he said, wiping tears from his eyes, "Tell the corridor part again."

Hermione opened her mouth to comply, then changed her mind. She shook her head, and the boys looked momentarily crestfallen until she said,

"I was actually hoping to get your input on my next steps," they straightened slightly, "Got any ideas?"

Harry grinned mischieviously at this, "Do I ever!"

AN: You must be _shocked! _A new chapter at last! I'm so, so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of more annoying things she can do to him!! And I know, I'm a terrible writing for starting a story without even figuring out where it's gonna go first…


End file.
